


"Photographs" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 潔癖男子! 青山くん | Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun | Clean Freak! Aoyama-kun (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oikawa buys a lot of teen magazines, Oikawa just being his weirdo self, One-Sided Attraction, crushing oikawa, why do i keep writing shit that nobody asked for lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Oikawa hears there's a pretty boy wracking up all the girls' attention, and he has to find out what's up.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Aoyama
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	"Photographs" - Feb 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using the prompt list created by downwithwritersblock on tumblr

DAY SIX: Photographs

Fandom: Aoyama-kun x Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Aoyama/Oikawa one sided

* * *

“Who does this guy think he is?!” Oikawa slapped the magazine spread onto the lunch table.

Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered down to the magazine, up to Oikawa, then back to his sandwich. “I don’t know, maybe ‘Aoyama’?”

“Hmph. Not funny, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms as he settled in the seat next to Iwaizumi. “He’s all over the teen throb magazines!”

Iwaizumi glanced down at the magazine again. ‘First-Year National Under-17 Soccer Star becomes the Nation’s new ace??’ There were dozens of photos of this apparent ‘Aoyama’. Most pictures had him wearing a completely blank expression, though there were a couple weird ones of him wiping himself off with a towel.

“So...why am I supposed to care about some soccer player?”

“He’s just...he makes me want to...Arg!” Oikawa pulled at his own hair. “I saw Kiyuri-chan wearing a shirt that said ‘Aoyama for Life’!”

“And?”

“‘And’?!” Oikawa gasped in betrayal. “ _And_ Kiyuri-chan cheers for me! She comes to all _our_ games. And lately she hasn’t shown up and--” Oikawa’s jaw dropped. “You don’t think…”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you remember half those girls names.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I’m a gentleman who takes care of every maiden’s heart!”

“Except your ex-girlfriend’s apparently,” Hanamaki laughed into his onigiri. Oikawa blanched.

“Ooooh. Low blow, Makki,” Matsukawa said. “Though not inaccurate.” The two high-fived, and even Iwaizumi could barely suppress a chuckle.

“How could you guys be mean to me when there’s a national emergency,” Oikawa whined. He stretched his arms out over the table. Iwaizumi caught his milk carton before Oikawa knocked it over. “Some stupid first-years hogging all the attention.”

“The only national emergency is your personality,” Iwaizumi said. “And enough of us are contaminated already.”

“Mean, mean, Iwa-chan!”

\--

“I can’t believe this!”

Oikawa pushed past Iwaizumi into the house.

Iwaizumi scowled. “Most people wait until they’re invited in.”

Iwaizumi joined Oikawa on the living room sofa and looked down at the copy of Volleyball Monthly Oikawa had thrown on the coffee table. “Ushiwaka featured again?”

“ _No_ ,” Oikawa said. “This is somehow _worse_.” He nearly ripped the pages as he flipped them to his own featured spread.

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose. "So what's the problem? They spell your name wrong somewhere or something?"

Oikawa huffed. "Pay attention, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa poked at a little corner of his two page spread. "That _germ_ is on _my_ spread! In _VolleyMag!_ "

Sure enough, the tiny square featured a picture of Aoyama with words encouraging readers to buy a volume of their Soccer Magazine.

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. "They're plugging their sister magazine. Just like they _always_ do, Shittykawa."

"But why is it him?" Oikawa moaned, throwing his head against the back of the sofa-seat. "What's so good about him anyway?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You've read a million articles on him."

"N-Not _millions_. Just a couple."

"Uh huh," Iwaizumi said, idly scrolling through his phone as Oikawa went on and on. When Oikawa finally stopped for air, Iwaizumi said, "So if I go on your laptop, I won't find a billion and one articles on him in your search history?"

Oikawa sunk into the cushions. " _No_ ," he mumbled.

"Then shut the fuck up already. My show's about to start."

\--

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Aoyama goes to Shiratorizawa!”

Iwaizumi sighed as Oikawa crashed onto the bench next to him. He was only trying to take his water break in peace.

Oikawa shoved his phone in Iwaizumi’s face. It was a tweet of Aoyama decked out in the pristine white Shiratorizawa jersey. Unlike the volleyball jerseys, Shiratorizawa’s soccer jerseys apparently were basically all white with slight purple accents. “He looks good in white without looking like a pale piece of paper!” Oikawa whined. “No fair! He’s like Ushiwaka in Tobio-chan’s _body_! But actually cute unlike Tobio-chan.” Oikawa quickly added the last part. Then, when he realized he called Aoyama cute, he slapped himself.

 _At least he slapped himself_ _for_ _me_ , Iwaizumi thought. He turned to his much more interesting bottle of water. “Oikawa. He’s completely irrelevant.”

“But Shiratorizawa, Iwa-chan! _Shiratorizawa_!”

“If he’s not on the volleyball team, I don’t friggin care.”

“But--”

“Breaks over!” Iwaizumi barked to the team, and everyone walked back onto court.

\--

“Hey, Iwa-chan. Hasn’t there been fewer girls at our scrimmages? Do you think--”

“ _No_.”

“Hey, Iwa-chan. Aoyama-chan has another spread but in teen flair this time! They aren’t even interviews! There’s basically just a bunch of photos taken by fangirls!”

“Say his name again, and I’ll throttle you.”

“Iwa-chaaan. I was talking to Chika-chan and she asked me if I’ve heard of Aoyama-chan! Can you believe it?”

“Believe what? That people are finally realizing how much of a shit personality you have and are moving on?”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

\--

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tapped rapidly on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi ignored him, too enraptured by a chocolate godzilla display in the sweets shop window.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was nearly slapping Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“ _What?_ ” Iwaizumi hissed, rounding on his friend like he just kicked his dog.

Oikawa physically turned Iwaizumi around to face the shops on the other side of the mall’s corridor. In one of the sports shops stood Aoyama, who was eyeing a basketball display thoughtfully.

“It’s him,” Oikawa said breathlessly. “He’s even better looking in real life...It isn’t _fair_!” Oikawa stomped, which earned him a disapproving glare from an old lady walking by.

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. “All I wanted was to buy some candy, and you’re out here ruining my day.”

Oikawa gasped, then tugged Iwaizumi to hide behind a column.

“Wha--”

“Shh! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was poking his head around the column to get a closer look at Aoyama.

“Tch.” Iwaizumi followed Oikawa’s lead. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“There’s a girl! There’s a girl, Iwa-chan! Do you think that’s his girlfriend?”

Iwaizumi turned his unimpressed gaze to Aoyama. Sure enough, a very pretty girl with purple hair and eyes, bubbling around Aoyama. Her eyes glittered with an affection that drastically contrasted with Aoyama’s expressionless face. He was explaining something to her and pointing at a few different basketball equipment shelves.

“I thought he played soccer?”

“His girlfriend probably plays basketball,” Oikawa sulked. “He’s probably buying something for her.”

Iwaizumi gaped at his friend. “Are you...Are you _jealous_?”

“ _No_ ,” Oikawa snapped.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes in disgust. “If you want a girlfriend so bad, you should probably, I don’t know, spend time with them like Aoyama is?”

But Oikawa was paying no attention to Iwaizumi’s words. His eyes followed the couple as they walked to the cashier to pay for their things. “He’s making her carry the stuff! How rude... _And_ he’s making her pay? How high-maintenance!”

“Are you hearing yourself right now?” Iwaizumi said.

“Are _you_ hearing _me_ right now, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa huffed, then marched over to the couple exiting the store.

“Oh god,” Iwaizumi hurried after the fuming volleyball idiot.

“Aoyama-chan!” Oikawa pointed at Aoyama. The girl with him jumped.

“H-Hi!” she said.

Oikawa completely ignored her to step into Aoyama’s space. The boy immediately took a step back, but not before Oikawa caught a whiff of his scent.

Oikawa almost fainted from the fragrance. Was it vanilla mixed with cotton? No no. It was much more of an ocean breeze...wait no! It was...Oikawa’s face scrunched in frustration when he couldn’t place it.

After an awkward two seconds passed of Oikawa falling in a daze, Aoyama said, “Excuse us,” and started to walk away.

“Don’t ignore me!”

“Ano!” The girl jumped in front of Aoyama, hands held up in peace. “Aoyama-sensei doesn’t appreciate people getting too close to him! Even if you are a dedicated fan, he appreciates you, I promise!”

Oikawa squawked and sputtered. “ _Fan?_ Excuse me, no no no no. You’ve got it confused--” And what was this sensei nonsense?

“Please leave Odagiri-san alone,” Aoyama spoke up behind the girl.

His eyes met Oikawa’s, and the setter turned a bright shade of red. “I have no interest in your girlfriend.”

“Oh, I’m not his girlfriend,” Odagiri said, a sad smile on her face.

Oikawa leaned in a bit closer. “So he’s single?”

“Um, yes?” Odagiri hesitantly said.

“Aoyama-cha-- Ow!” Oikawa clutched his head where Iwaizumi had slapped him.

“What the hell, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi turned and bowed low at Aoyama and Odagiri. “I am so sorry. He’s a real self-absorbed idiot. Please do not take his words to heart, he’s not right in the mind--”

“Iwa-cha--”

Iwaizumi dunked Oikawa’s head down even lower than his own. “We’re very sorry.”

When the two straightened up, Aoyama was already meters away, with a hesitant Odagiri constantly glancing back with a confused expression in tow.

Iwaizumi turned to his best-friend, who was spouting the reddest blush Iwaizumi had ever seen and gaping like a fish. “You owe me that godzilla, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi pointed back at the chocolate monster in the candy store.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a cute post on tumblr about a huge chocolate godzilla display and I had to write it in for Iwa-chan.  
> The actual store is just using him to advertise their cards, but Iwa-chan will find a way lol
> 
> https://www.tokyoscope.com/blogs/tokyoscope-blog/the-legend-of-the-chocolate-godzilla


End file.
